The Noah's Assassin
by alexi.grace.hoff
Summary: What if Sokalo had found Allen instead of Cross? What if Allen was a pessimist who didn't love humans? And most of all, what if Allen was a highly skilled female assassin that ends up working for the Noah family? Fem!Allen, Evil!Allen.
1. Introduction Note

**OK, this is my first fanfiction. I hope it's not absolutely horrible. LOL, it probably will be. Anyway, this a kind-of AU where Allen is a girl, but instead of being picked up by Cross, Zokalo finds her. Did I get that right? Or is it Sokalo? Anyway, I hope you like. But first, I'm going to do a Bio and Info thingy about Allen. Just so you understand what's going on.**  
**I don't own D. gray-man.**

* * *

_**Name:** Allen Walker Age: 16_

_**Hair:** Waist-length Silver_

_**Height:** 5ft 1 inch_

_**Weight:** 90 pounds _

_**Distinguishing Marks:** Red upside-down pentacle scar stretching from forehead to chin. Silver hair. Also, Left arm is discolored black, previously red. After her innocence evolved, her right hand, and both feet are also discolored, but if her left arm's innocence was destroyed, the other discolorations would fade away._

_**Innocence:** Shadow Clown._  
_At first it was Crown Clown, but This suits Allen more, due to her outlook on life now, her training under Zokalo, and her 'occupation'. She has the ability to turn her entire left arm into a serrated-edge black scythe that she wields in her right hand.(Replacing the sword of Exorcism) She can also produce long, thin blades on each finger/toe, like claws._  
_They can vary in length, and because they on both her hands and feet, she can use them to grip/climb, or viciously attack any foe with leg or arm based styles of fighting._  
_Her cloak, originally white, is now a mix of black and dark grey, with a hood to cover her long hair should she need to._  
_Code Name: The Black Reaper_

Job/Occupation: Highly skilled assassin.

* * *

Now, I'm going to write a ridiculously long thingy that will tell you the chain of events leading up to the beginning of the story.

When Allen was young, she was known as Red, for her hair and arm. She worked in the circus until a man named Mana, a traveling clown, adopted her and took her with him. When he, the only parent she had ever known, died, she was devastated. So when the Millenium Earl came calling, she accepted his offer, turning Mana into an Akuma. He attacked her, cursing her, and leaving her with her cursed eye and white hair. Her anti-akuma weapon then activated for the first time, destroying the skeleton holding Mana's soul. The Earl left, and the next morning, General Zokalo of the Black Order came upon her sitting in the graveyard. He offered to train her to fight and become an exorcist like himself, and she accepted. After 3 years of brutal training(her innocence evolved during this time, BTW),he sent her to the Black Order Headquarters, but she was sidetracked by akuma, and became lost. Thus, she decided to abandon the life of an exorcist and wander freely, not tied down anywhere. Due to her now pessimistic views and dislike of the general population because of how she was treated when she was young, she turned to a shadier line of work to survive. Because of her skills, she quickly gained repute as a superb thief, forger, and assassin known as the Black Reaper.(Because of her innocence's form)  
After 2 years of this(_See? She is considered one of the top ones in her field after only 2 years_!), she received a job to kill the Prime Minister of Portugal and his immediate family. The targets names? Sheryl Camelot, his wife Tricia, their daughter Road, and his brother Tyki Mikk.


	2. The Assignment

**I don't own D. Gray-man. :(**

_Allen-_

Allen silently ran across the quiet rooftops of the city, occaisonally using her Clown Belt to help her over a particularly hard jump. If any of the people out that night had looked up, to the rooftops, they might have seen, at most, a black-and-silver blur flash by. The young woman causing this blur traveled at great speeds to her destination, arriving in a matter of minutes at the mansion of the Prime Minister of Portugal himself, Sheryl Camelot. She perched on a wall surrounding the estate to catch her breath, when suddenly, she felt a familiar prickling in her left eye, and that half of her vision faded to black and white. She gasped, then. In shock.

_'What could so many akuma be doing here?'_ She silently wondered. She counted at least 30 of the damned things soul's inside and outside of the building. However, she pushed thoughts of them aside, and used Clown Belt to swing into a tree, where she picked out the Prime Minister's brother's room. He was her first target. After him, she was going for the Minister and his wife, then the daughter.

_-Flashback-_

_"We would like you to ... remove the Prime Minister and his family. They are troubling us." The shadowed figure solemnly said._

_"Very well," Allen replied with a slight tilt of her hooded head, "As long as the payment is still the agreed upon amount."_

_"It is. Now go do your job, Reaper."_

_"Gladly." Then, Allen silently slipped out of the room and into the night, heading for the mansion._

_-End of Flashback-_

_'Now is not the time to be dawdling',_ she told herself. She attached her dark Clown Belt to the windowsill and hoisted herself up. She silently dropped to the floor, and activated her innocence with a thought as she crept toward the bed. '_innocence, activate_' The familiar dark, curved half blades slid out of her forearms. She was crouched, ready to leap, when a hand she didn't know was there gripped her shoulder, preventing her from moving forward. Then a voice whispered in her ear huskily-

_"Now that wouldn't be very nice, now would it, shojo?"_

She dropped to the ground, then flipped back up, whipping her blades at the spot where the voice came from, but meeting only air. She growled in frustration and nervousness, which only heightened her shock when a small lamp was lit and a low chuckle was heard from the direction of the bed. "Good reflexes there, shojo. What are you doing in my room at this time of night?"

She turned quickly and warily, sliding her blades back into her arms just far enough so that she could call them back at a moments notice. She growled: "What do you think I'm here for, idiot?"

He looked her up and down appraisingly. His eyes lingering where her blades were hiding, and waiting. She had the strangest feeling that he was looking _into _her, not at her. "Well," he said slowly, "Judging by those blades of yours, and your clothes, I'd say you were here to kill someone. But that couldn't be it, because you have innocence in those blades, and that means you're an exorcist. And to the last of my knowledge, which is quite extensive by the way, exorcists don't slip in in the night and murder people in their beds. So why are you really here?" he finished with a slightly curious tone in his voice.

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm no exorcist," she hissed(his eyes widened slightly at this), "and are you Tyki Mikk?" she requested, with a slightly more polite tone.

"I am," he said. "Now what, then?" While raising one long eybrow.

She unsheathed her blades from her arms again, and imagined her toenails growing, shifting, until they were at least 3 inches long, curved, metal, and _sharp_. "Now you _die_, Mikk." She hissed, before tensing her muscles, and lightly running toward him.

The man, or Tyki, as she now knew him as, rolled of the bed, smirked, and easily avoided her arms first slashes before asking- "What do you gain from this, shojo?"

She growled so low in her throat that he nearly didn't hear it. "I gain money, I live well, and I wander. And I _enjoy _it." She punctuated each word with a kick, or a slash that he actually had trouble avoiding, until the last one, which connected with his cheek, leaving a long, thing red line across his face. His eyes widened. _'She's good.' _"Hey shojo, who trained you? And what is your name?" He asked, still with his smirk, though it was a bit fainter now.

Allen hissed at him. "Who trained me is _none _of your _fucking business_. My name is _the same_. Now stay still so I can _kill you!_" She nearly yelled the last words at him, but managed to lower her voice in time.

"But, shojo, I don't want to die. And if you don't as well, you should sheath your scythes before my brother wakes up, and finds you have destroyed my bedroom. For some reason, he deeply cares about those kinds of things." He sighed, and gestured around the room, and she paused, and gasped, before narrowing her eyes and thinking, _Shit! Now that this much damage has been done already, then I guess it won't matter if I go all out and have some fun.' _

She narrowed her eyes, and said to him, "Well then, I might as well have some fun destroying a bit more, right? After all, my employer can just _take it off my bill!"_ The last part of the sentence was punctuated with her pausing, retracting all her blades, and focusing her power in her left arm, which which transformed into a large scythe which she swung at him with her right hand, leaving her left arm as just a stump on her shoulder. "Now just _stay still, already!"_ Now, she had completely given up on being quiet, as her last words were punctuated with a shriek, and a blast of power that blew up the section of the building they were in. She panted, "That should've gotten him." She started to sheathe her scythe, but paused when she heard chuckling behind her. "Now you've gone and done it," he said humorously, "you'll be lucky if Sheryl doesn't kill you for that."

I was in shock. "How?! How did you survive that?"

He smiled. "It was impressive, I'll give you that. Maybe if it had actually hit me, It would've done some damage. But it wouldn't have killed me." He took a step toward me, still smiling. "How about you put that weapon of yours away now, _shojo_, before you hurt yourself?"

I slowly did as requested, my feet still shaking from the energy needed to fuel that blast earlier. "But _how?_" she asked again, slowly, trying to make the world stay still.

He took another step, and I took a step back. _'He can't be normal. He can't. That should've killed him! Wait... He's not the Earl, he's not an akuma, because my eye would have reacted, and he is __**not **__an exorcist. So.. what?'_ I wondered, staring at him silently, intently. Her question was answered when he took another step forward, and walked _through_ a rock. And then he started changing. His hair became longer, his skin darkened, and his eyes turned into molten pools of gold. Then, looking at me, I was pinned in place. And I was _terrified_. Because only one kind of being looks like _that_.

No matter how irresponsible and reckless the Order thinks General Sokalo is, he was intelligent. He still had enough sense to make sure that his pupil, who he realized was intelligent, received an education. Of sorts. It's kind of hard to be taught when you are constantly moving around. But it was mostly basic stuff. Except for things on the Earl, and his allies. Sokalo taught her everything he knew about the Earl, what he did and why, his akuma, and the _Noah Clan_. The Noah Clan, with their grey skin, stigmata, and _golden eyes_. Which this man was now looking _down_ at her with. _'Oh God. When did he get so close?! Oh no! I'm panicking!' _I nervously licked my lips, frozen in place, pinned by his eyes. And then I said it. Which I probably shouldn't have said. Maybe he just would have killed me if I hadn't said it. But I had to. "_Noah"_ I whispered, in fear. I was trying to run. I was. But I was pinned with those eyes. Then, as he slowly raised his hand, I followed it with my eyes. As he placed it on my forehead, he said "Sleep, shojo." As he said those words, I realized how hard, and recklessly, I had been fighting. Then my eyes rolled up in my head, my world faded to black, and I fell.

* * *

**Each chapter should be in the point of view of one person, as long as nothing happens to said person. Then, of course, it would change. Anyway, there's the first chapter. The second will start out somewhere in the middle of this, from Tyki's point of view, and then it will just run until Allen wakes up at the beginning of Chapter 3.**


	3. Nighttime Visitor

**So**.** This is, as i said at the end of the last chapter, going to be from Tyki's POV, starting about the middle/beginning of the last chapter. Here it is.**

**And I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_Tyki-_

I woke up the minute I heard something wrap around my windowsill. I used my power of Choice to slide through the bed and floor, coming back up behind the intruder. I was shocked to see The silver hair and black cloak, but even more so for the shining black curved half-blades obviously made of _innocence_ sticking out of her arms. I was actually impressed to see how quietly she moved. I stepped toward her crouching figure, put a hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear~ _"Now that wouldn't be very nice, now would it, shojo?"_ I actually had to jump back to avoid her black blades, but it didn't show. As she turned, I slipped back around her, lit a lamp, and sat back down on the bed. I said: "Good reflexes there, shojo. What are you doing in my room at this time of night?"

She turned quickly, and _growled _at me before saying "What do you think I'm here for, idiot?" I have to admit, I was surprised. I eyed her up and down, lingering at her arms where I was sure those curved scythe blades of hers were hiding. "Well," I said slowly, "Judging by those blades of yours, and your clothes, I'd say you were here to kill someone. But that couldn't be it, because you have innocence in those blades, and that means you're an exorcist. And to the last of my knowledge, which is quite extensive by the way, exorcists don't slip in in the night and murder people in their beds. So why are you really here?" I finished, letting a slightly curious tone into my voice.

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm no exorcist," she hissed, "and are you Tyki Mikk?" she requested, with a slightly more polite tone. _'So. She looks like she's here on a mission to kill someone, she has innocence, but denies being an exorcist? She could be interesting.'_

"I am," I said. "Now what, then?" I raised one long eyebrow.

Then, to my surprise, she said "Now you _die,_ Mikk." Then she attacked me. I easily rolled off the bed, and smirked at her, before moving to dodge the first few slashes of her arm's blades. Then I asked what she gained from this. She growled so low in her throat that he nearly didn't hear it. "I gain money, I live well, and I wander. And I _enjoy _it." She punctuated each word with a kick, or a slash that I actually had trouble avoiding, until the last one, which connected with my cheek, leaving a long, thin red line across his face. My eyes widened. _'She's good.' _"Hey shojo, who trained you? And what is your name?" I asked her.

Then, she _hissed _at me. "Who trained me is _none _of your _fucking business_. My name is _the same_. Now stay still so I can _kill you!_" She nearly yelled the last words at me, but she managed to keep the volume low.

"But, shojo, I don't want to die. And if you don't as well, you should sheath your scythes before my brother wakes up, and finds you have destroyed my bedroom. For some reason, he deeply cares about those kinds of things." I sighed, and gestured around the room, and she paused, and gasped, before narrowing her eyes._  
_'_Oh no.. What is that shojo thinking up now?'_

She narrowed her eyes, and said to him, "Well then, I might as well have some fun destroying a bit more, right? After all, my employer can just _take it off my bill!"_ The last part of the sentence was punctuated with her pausing, retracting all her blades, and transformed her left arm into a large scythe which she swung at me with her right hand, leaving her left arm as just a stump on her shoulder. "Now just _stay still, already!"_ Now, she had completely given up on being quiet, as her last words were punctuated with a shriek, and a blast of power that blew up the section of the building they were in. She panted, "That should've gotten him." She started to sheathe her scythe, but she paused when she heard me chuckling behind her. "Now you've gone and done it," I said humorously, "you'll be lucky if Sheryl doesn't kill you for that."

She was obviously shocked that I survived. "How?! How did you survive that?"

I smiled at her. "It was impressive, I'll give you that. Maybe if it had actually hit me, It would've done some damage. But it wouldn't have killed me." I took a step toward the shaking girl, still smiling. "How about you put that weapon of yours away now, _shojo_, before you hurt yourself?" She slowly did as I requested, obviously worn out, and about to collapse. She asked me again. _"_But _how?"_

I took another step, and she took a step was obviously thinking, staring at me with an intense and curious gaze. Then, I decided to show her, my transforming into my Noah form. I could see the shock in her eyes. Then what surprised me, was when she looked like she recognized me. Or at least, my image. Maybe her teacher taught her about the Earl, and his family? I continued walking toward her, until I was right in front of her. She had been so deep in thought, that she hadn't even seen me walk up. Now, she was looking up at me with fear in her eyes. She obviously knew what I was, which I confirmed when she whispered "_Noah_." I settled a hand on her forehead, and said "Sleep, _shojo._" She fell unconcious, most likely due to the fact that she looked like she hadn't eaten in a while, had a parasitic-type innocence, and obviously used a lot of power in the last attack. Before she hit the ground, I caught her, and picked her up bridal style. I looked up when I heard clapping.

"Well done, Tyki. While dealing with her, you managed to _blow a hole in our house!_" My brother, Sheryl, was standing a few feet away, with a nasty glare on his face. Road, my niece, was sitting on the ground nearby, eating a piece of candy.

"Sheryl, she attacked me first. And she's an exorcist." I said to him. "She said she _enjoys _it. So why hasn't she Fallen?"

"I don't know", Sheryl said thoughtfully, "But we should probably call the Earl. Also, while the house is being fixed up, we can stay in the ark. Let's go, Road!" Said 'little' girl jumped up and skipped alongside her father into a newly opened door that lead to the ark.

"Great. I'm stuck carrying shojo. At least she's not too heavy." I remarked to myself, before following my family through the door.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! Yay! Now I really need to get some sleep. I usually only get about 5 hours, but finishing this is making it more like 4... and I have school in the morning! I'll try to update tommorrow. I f not then, then Thursday. Good Night!**


	4. Abduction and Escape

**3rd chapter here! And I don't own D. Gray-man. :(**

* * *

"Ughh.." I moaned, as I slowly woke up. Then, remembering the events of the last night, my eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, swiveling my head to observe my surroundings. I heard a chuckle behind me, and turned to look.

"Finally awake, eh, shojo?" A smooth voice queried. I realized I was in a large bedroom, with the bed which I was sitting on was in the back-center of the room, and the talking man- no _Noah _was sitting in a large living chair on the other side, by the door. So, I couldn't escape through there. Looking further, I saw a window close to the bed, which I should be able to escape through if I made it in time. However, I also realized another thing- I'm not dead. Why would a Noah leave an _accomodator _of _innocence_, it's worst enemy, alive? I made up my my mind to ask.

"Why did you leave me alive? Where am I?" I asked cautiously, on edge to fight or flee at a moments notice.

He _chuckled_. "You are alive because you are a contradiction, a quandary, shojo. The Earl is interested in you. You are an innocence accomodator, yet you say you are not an exorcist. You live the life of an assassin, killing, and if your words last night are anything to go by, _enjoying_ it, yet then why have you not Fallen? And, you are obviously highly skilled." He asked curiously.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I repeat myself. I am _no_ exorcist. I severed ties to the Black Order two years ago, after I finished my training i chose to live freely. I do enjoy the thrill of fighting and killing, and I do not know why I haven't Fallen. My teacher believed it was because my innocence serves my ideals. Also, I do usually destroy all akuma I come across."

"Usually?" He asked, with one long eyebrow raised.

"Usually. Like an instance where I do not, for example, was last night. I counted at least 30 akuma in and around the mansion, but my mission took priority."

His gaze sharpened. "How did you know about all of the akuma? They stay in their human forms."

I lightly tapped my scar, and gave a small smile. "My eye is cursed, so I can see the akuma's souls."

"Hm. Well. Time to go." He said suddenly.

I was quite surprised at his sudden announcement. "What! Where?"

He arched his eyebrow, _yet again._ "To see the Earl? I'm sure he has questions as well." He smirked. "Unless, of course, you_ want _to stay in my room all day?"

I blushed, and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped about a foot. "What?! No!"

"Then let's go. However, on the way, you should probably tell me your name, so I can introduce you." He said, beckoning me to follow him out the door, and into the hallway.

"Oh! My name. My name is Allen. Allen Walker. And I'm the Black Reaper!" I started thoughtfully, and ended with a slightly too-silly/crazed giggle.

He was obviously shocked. "_You _are the Black Reaper? That assassin that just appeared out of nowhere two years ago, and started killing off high-risk targets?!"

I nodded, with a big grin on my face. "Yep!" Then I frowned unhappily. "This is the first time I've failed, though. But that was because I didn't know you were a Noah! I wouldn't make that mistake again. If I had prepared better, I might have been able to beat you!"

He smirked. "You? Beat a Noah? You're good, shojo, but I don't know if you're _that _good."

I pouted at him. "I am too! Master said I was General material!"

"And just who was your master, anyway?" He asked.

"Exorcist General Winters Sokalo!" I grinned. "And if I _ever_ see him again, I'm either going to kick his sorry ass for leaving me in Brazil, yell at him for an hour about said abandonment, or run away as fast as I can before he kills me for not joining the Order." (Tyki sweatdropped)

He paused in front of a set of large double doors. "We are here." He said, before swinging one of the doors open and walking through. I took that chance, when his guard was down, to slip away as fast as I could through a nearby window. I looked around, and saw I was on a narrow street with white paving, and white buildings on either side. Hearing Tyki yell in frustration~ "_Dammit, shojo!_"

I grabbed the nearest door handle, opened it, and jumped through.

* * *

**Now, I'm going to redo it with Tyki's point of view.**

* * *

After setting the unnamed shojo on my bed, I went and informed the Earl of what happened. He was, of course, furious at the assassination attempt, but when I told him about the interesting girl, he was curious as to just who this girl really was. So, I headed back to my room to wait for her to wake up, and as if reacting to my presence, she instantly shot awake. When she moaned, I quietly chuckled, and asked "Finally awake, eh, shojo?" It was quite apparent that she was nervous, which was not unexpected considering she just woke up in a strange place, with a _noah_ that she had recently tried to kill.

"Why did you leave me alive? Where am I?" she cautiously asked. I waited a few seconds, watching her body tense ready to leap away or fight me if I made a move.

I chuckled at her. "You are alive because you are a contradiction, a quandary, shojo. The Earl is interested in you. You are an innocence accomodator, yet you say you are not an exorcist. You live the life of an assassin, killing, and if your words last night are anything to go by, _enjoying_ it, yet then why have you not Fallen? And, you are obviously highly skilled." I curiously asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I repeat myself. I am _no_ exorcist. I severed ties to the Black Order two years ago, after I finished my training i chose to live freely. I do enjoy the thrill of fighting and killing, and I do not know why I haven't Fallen. My teacher believed it was because my innocence serves my ideals. Also, I do usually destroy all akuma I come across."

I have to admit, hearing that did surprise me. Usually not only would the Black Order snap up any accommodator within a few weeks, they would never let them go. Also, why would she leave akuma 'alive'?

So, I asked. "Usually?"

"Usually. Like an instance where I do not, for example, was last night. I counted at least 30 akuma in and around the mansion, but my mission took priority."

I was even more surprised at this. How did she know of the akuma? "How did you know about the akuma? They stay in their human forms."

She tapped her scar, which I looked at curiously. "My eye is cursed, so I can see the akuma's souls." She said.

This girl was proving to be even more interesting than I had first thought. Then a telepathic message from the Earl told me it was time to go. "Hm." I said to her. "Well, time to go." She showed surprise at the sudden declaration, and asked me, "What? Where!" She truly was amusing, and potentially quite fun to tease. "To see the Earl? I'm sure he has questions as well." I smirked. "Unless, of course, you_ want _to stay in my room all day?"

Her jaw dropped, and blushed nicely. "What?!" She exclaimed. "No!"

"Then let's go. However, on the way, you should probably tell me your name, so I can introduce you." I said, beckoning for her to follow me out the door, and into the hallway.

"Oh! My name. My name is Allen. Allen Walker. And I'm the Black Reaper!" I was shocked! This _girl_, was the Black Reaper?! I couldn't believe it. And her giggle at the end was a little too much like Road's.

"_You _are the Black Reaper? That assassin that just appeared out of nowhere two years ago, and started killing off high-risk targets?!" I asked her.

She nodded, with a big grin. "Yep!" Then she frowned unhappily. "This is the first time I've failed, though. But that was because I didn't know you were a Noah! I wouldn't make that mistake again. If I had prepared better, I might have been able to beat you!"

_'No way. She could be at the same level of strength as a Noah?'_ I decided to test it. I smirked at her, and said "You, beat a Noah? You're good, shojo, but I don't know if you're _that_ good."

She pouted _adorably_'Oh _God_.' I thought to myself. '_am I turning into another Sheryl?'_ I was pulled back to reality by her saying "I am too! Master said I was General material!" _'She's as strong as a general? If we could get her on our side, she would be a huge asset. She would also get to enjoy herself, as apparently likes killing-wait why do I care if she enjoys herself?! She would just be a tool in the war. But why does that thought make me sad? Wait. Just who is this Master of hers? He obviously knows alot about the Earl.' _

I had to know. "And just who was your Master, anyway?" I asked.

She replied swiftly and surely. "Exorcist General Winters Sokalo!" She grinned. "And if I _ever_ see him again, I'm either going to kick his sorry ass for leaving me in Brazil, yell at him for an hour about said abandonment, or run away as fast as I can before he kills me for not joining the Order."

I sweatdropped at that. _'Um. Ok? Creepy?'_

I paused in front of the double doors leading to the dining room. "We are here," I said, before opening one of the doors and walking inside. The attending members of the Noah Clan looked up from their breakfasts, as I introduced the shojo. "I would like you to meet Allen Walker, the new up-and-coming assassin codenamed Black Reaper." I moved aside so she could enter the room.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and Road said "Who? Tyki, there's no one there." I swiveled around, and looked back out into the hallway.

"_Dammmit, shojo!"_

* * *

**So there's the 3rd chapter. Or is it 4th? I don't know whether or not to count the beginning thing as a chapter. Well, whatever. It's finally done! Now, if only I can get my homework done in the next hour... Probably not going to happen. Oh, and I will try to post at least 1 chapter a day. I might do more, but if I have to go on a trip, or something, I'll post that here so that if there isn't a new chapter for a few days, you'll know why. Anyway, I'll write tomorrow! Or maybe, maybe later tonight.**


	5. Confrontation,a Laugh, and a New Mission

**Thanks for the great review! I really appreciate it. I thought since this was my first story, it wouldn't be all that good. Anyways, here's the new chapter! And Allen will end up working for them, maybe just not for a chapter or two. It's like the Earl is testing her skills by sending the akuma after her. The Black Order will also come into play in the next chapter. Mostly they are in the next one, of course trying to get her to join them. Also, I'll be able to update more frequently for the next couple of days because school gets off early and it's a four day weekend. :D**

**I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_Allen- _

I ran through the doorway, expecting a room where I could hide, but instead I found myself in a forest. I looked behind me, and there was a large white structure. I could only assume that if I went back through, I would appear in the white city. I was sure that they would be following me soon, so I activated my innocence so I could fight if needed, picked a random direction, and started off into the trees. Sure enough, after only about 2 minutes, my eye activated.

I could feel five level three akuma closing in on me, fast. I used my Clown Belt to push myself off of the ground an instant before an akuma was standing right where I was before. I let my serrated half-blades slide out of my forearms, and as I came back down from my jump, I fell onto the akuma and destroyed it's head with a single swipe. Using the force from it's explosion, I rocketed toward the next two with my arms outstretched, easily slicing through their torsos. _'Only two left,'_ I thought to myself. I destroyed the second-to-last one with my foot blades, and blocked a swipe from the last one with my right arm. With my left, I cut about halfway through it with my left, but then stopped. Before finishing it off, I said to it, knowing that the Earl was watching through it's eyes, "You'll have do to better than that, _Marshmallow_ Earl, if you want to kill my innocence and I." I let a grin fall on my face, and tore my arm through the remainder of the wounded akuma's body.

The fight, sadly, was over. I checked myself over, and didn't find even a single scratch. I grinned. Now, it was time to clean up loose ends concerning my failed mission. I once again started moving, this time at a faster pace, towards where I could see light. At the edge of the forest, I scanned the area for more akuma. Finding none, I deactivated my innocence, and slowly walked toward the town. When I saw people staring at me, I glared until they turned away. I looked down to see what they had been looking at, sighed, and my anger rose again. Some _idiot _decided to put me in a _frilly, brocaded, gothic_, **dress!** ... '_If it was Mikk, I swear I will kill him!'_ I also realized that I had no money. So, I would have to work to get someplace to stay. Maybe one of the hotels had a piano? I discovered I had a knack for it while I was in London once. I decided to teach myself, so I kept playing. The tunes just kept popping up into my head! _(hint hint)_ I consider myself quite good at it now, so maybe an inn had a piano I could play to entertain the customers. I started toward the nearest person, and asked them if any of the inns had a piano. The person I asked told me of one, so I headed toward it.

It worked! In exchange for my entertaining of the guests for two hours, the owner let me stay in one of the cheaper rooms for the night. I drifted off to a light stage of sleep, so that if anyone came in I would wake up.

The moment the sun was up, I was out the door. From my observations the night before, and this morning, I concluded I somewhere in France. I asked around for directions to the nearest port, and to my delight, there was one in the city! Unfortunately, I still had no money. I still headed toward the port, though, to see if I could get a ride to Portugal in exchange for help. I found a captain who agreed to this deal, and we set off in the early afternoon.

_Tyki-_

I was fuming. Somehow, that silly, giggling shojo had escaped the minute my back was turned! The Earl hadn't been mad, though. He sounded like he was actually impressed that someone could fool me, 'His precious Tyki-pon', into letting my guard down like that. He also was becoming more interested in her, so he sent out a group of new level 3 akuma to capture her and bring her back here. Then, he sat down, and closed his eyes, obviously watching the show through the eyes of his akuma. After a few minutes, he had a rather depressed look on his face.

"Lord Millenium, what happened?" I queried him, closing my latest book.

He sobbed into a handkerchief. "She-she called me a _Marshmallow Earl_, Tyki-pon!" I had to suppress my laughter before flicking an eyebrow in irritation.

"I do wish that you wouldn't call me that." I turned back to my lap, and opened my book. I was still suppressing my laughter. No one, to my knowledge, had ever called the great Lord of Millenium a 'Marshmallow Earl'. But I had to admit, it was an apt name. I turned my head back to the Earl. "Earl, if you want to know where to look for her next, I suggest you try Portugal."

"Tyki-pon, why back in Portugal?" He asked of me.

I smirked at him. "Because assassins like her do their best to leave no tracks. In her case, since the job failed, she'll be going to kill whoever hired her to kill Sheryl, Road, and I."

He looked thoughtful. Then he smiled his trademark grin. "What do you think she would do if she ran into some exorcists?"

I raised an eyebrow. "She would probably ignore them, unless they tried to make her go back to the Order. Then, she would most likely kill them."

The Earl looked _ecstatic_. "Wonderful! Because there are reportedly some in Portugal right now!_" _

I thought to myself- _'You know, I almost feel sorry for them.'_

* * *

_At the Black Order-_

"Lenalee, Kanda, could you come to my office, please? I have a mission for you!" Komui shrilled happily.

"Che." Kanda growled, but he got up from his seat anyway.

"Coming, brother!" Lenalee called, as she ran to her brothers office.

"Good, you're both here!" Komui said. Then, his expression turned serious. "There have reports of akuma in Portugal. There are also rumors of a person that looks like a reaper destroying them!"

Lenalee smiled. "Could it be an accomodator?"

"It very well might be! And by the sounds of it, a very strong one!" Komui remarked. "If this reaper person really is an accomodator, make sure to bring them back to the Order!"

"Will do! We'll leave right away!" Lenalee smiled, skipping out of the room.

"Kanda," Komui called. Kanda paused. "The finders also say that some of their number stationed there went to talk to this person, and didn't come back. Be careful, OK?"

"Che." Was Kanda's only reply, as he walked out.

* * *

**There's the new chapter! Now, I need to do my homework. Also, if anyone finds good Tyki x Allen stories, please tell me about them. That is my favorite pairing.**

**Bye!**


	6. Cleaning Up & Suspicious Exorcists

**Chapter 4/5 Here! I finished my homework, and I think I have enough time to think up another chapter. So here it is! :D **

**Oh, and if you hadn't already guessed, this takes place before the start of the anime, so these guys don't know about the Noahs. They will soon, though.  
**

**D: I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_With Lenalee and Kanda-_

It was early morning, and Lenalee and I had just gotten off of our train. We were headed toward the house of a supporter of the Order. Then, I bumped into someone wearing a cloak with a hood. I knocked her to the ground, so Lenalee tried to help, but she whacked away her hand with one of her own gloved ones.

"Oi, moyashi. Watch where you're going." I growled out at her.

She looked shocked, and then insulted. "I am not a moyashi! And why don't you look where you're going, instead, exorcist!" Then she stood up, brushed off her coat, pulled her hood back up, and disappeared into the crowd.

"That was odd." Lenalee commented to me. "She didn't look like she was from here. And why was she wearing such a long cloak, and gloves in this heat? And she knew we were exorcists!"

"Che." I said to her. "Let's go." _'She was right.'_ I thought to myself. _'She seeme_d _to freeze when she saw our coats. And Lenalee was right, why would she dress like that?'_

So we continued walking to the house.

* * *

_Allen-_

_'Shit.'_ I thought to myself. _'There are exorcists here! I should finish up soon and get out of here before they discover I'm an accomodator.'_

I hurriedly continued walking through the crowd, until I reached my destination, the house of the one who hired me. I knocked on the front gate, and a butler came and let me in. He frowned at me, but took me to the resident(I haven't named the guy since I'm to lazy to, sorry). When we arrived, the butler was excused, and my employer sat down, and tapped his finger impatiently. "Well, what do you want? You can't have more money. And the Minister isn't dead yet."

"No, sir, he is not. And he most likely won't ever be by hands. I am simply here to tie up loose ends." With that, I stepped forward, activated my innocence, and chopped of the head of the shocked man before he had a chance to scream. _'Hm. I'm bored. How about I kill this whole house as well? Then it will just look like a botched robbery.'_ With that thought in mind, I wrecked the room. At the noise, the butler came back, and I killed him. I exited the room, and laid waste to the house, killing everyone I saw as I went.

When I finally finished, I was covered in blood. I went to one of the women's rooms, picked an outfit, and burned my old one. _'Now that that is taken care of, I should go apologize to the Minister for the trouble. I hope Tyki's there. I want to fight him for real this time, not like what happened before, when I destroyed half the place and used up all of my energy doing it.' _Then, I exited the house through the back, and walking to the nearest inn. I would go later, when it was dark.

* * *

_Lenalee and Kanda-_

"This is the place, Kanda!" I said. "Although there doesn't seem to be anyone home?"

Kanda sniffed, then jerked upright from his slouch against the wall. "I smell blood." He said in alarm."

"Hello?" I called to gate. "Anyone home?"

When still no one answered, I activated my Dark Boots and flew to the top of the wall. Then I gasped. "Kanda... There is blood... _everywhere_. I set myself down and walked over to the locked gate to open it. When Kanda walked in, he looked horrified. "Come on," I said. "Let's see if anyone is still alive."

As we walked around, and saw all of the bodies, I wanted to be sick. "Who could have done this?" I asked, horrified.

Then we heard a low moan, and sobbing. We rushed over to see a small boy crouching over his fatally wounded mother. When he heard us, he looked up, terrified, but relaxed when he saw our coats. "An akuma did this," he said with certainty. "It had to have been. She looked human, but no human could do this. Right?"

"Right." I said. "Now what did this 'she' look like? Please tell us everything you know."

He nodded slowly. "She came here before, once. But she didn't hurt anyone then. Mama said the master had summoned here. I overheard Mama talking to the other servants about her. Her long white hair, and silver eyes. They said she did something called 'make people disappear'. But... then she came back. She went to the master, but came out angry. Then she started hurting everyone! Now they won't wake up!" The boy cried.

Kanda's and my eyes widened slightly at the boy's description. "Little boy, it's ok now. She's gone. Do you have anywhere you could go now?"

The boy nodded. "I'll go to my grandma's." He said, then he got up and slowly stumbled away. I wanted to follow him, but I couldn't.

"Kanda... he described that girl you ran into earlier." He nodded.

"We should find her. If she is still here." I said. "For now, though, we should find somewhere to stay."

So we walked to find a good hotel, where I could call my brother and report what had happened to him.

* * *

**There! Done! I'm going to try ONE more chapter tonight. I MIGHT have enough time. So I will. Reviews, please! :D**


	7. A Deal Offered, and Found by Exorcists

**Here's the next chapter! **

**And I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_Sheryl, Tyki, and Earl-_

I whistled appreciatively. "She really did it. With her innocence, too! Shouldn't she have Fallen, Earl?"

"Tyki-pon, you know that she is different. That is why... I want her to join our family!" The Earl exclaimed.

Sheryl and I looked at him in shock. A human _accomadator_ join the _Noahs?!_ It was completely ridiculous.

"Earl," Sheryl said cautiously, "She's an _exorcist_. With _innocence._ Besides, didn't she run off the last time? And she destroyed my house!"

The Earl obviously would hear none of it. "She's not an exorcist. An exorcist would never have done this. I will send out my akumas tonight. When she attacks them, you two can go and pick her up. Tyki-pon, you said that she told you she was as strong as one Noah, but she could never beat _two._ OK?" the Earl said happily.

We sighed. "Yes, Lord Millenium.**"**

* * *

_-Time Skip-_

_(It is now evening)_

* * *

_Allen-_

"Ok, it's time to get going," I said to myself. Activating my innocence, I set out to the streets, wary, as I knew the Exorcists had found the people I had killed, and they were most likely still out looking for the 'akuma' culprit. I pulled my hood up over my face, and started to run, laughing as I went. I had observed them earlier, staying out of sight. Apparently, the man had been an Order supporter, and I had accidentally left one boy alive to tell the tale. Then, as I was running, my eye activated. I tilted my head to the side, laughing and stopping where I stood when I saw two Noah, Tyki and another, most likely his brother Sheryl, the Minister, as well as a good 50 akuma that were a mix of levels. "Hey," I called out to them. "I was just on my way to see you."

They raised their eyebrows at this, and I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Here's what I wanted to say: Sorry for blowing up your house, Mr. Camelot, your brother pissed me off and I lost control for a bit." I mock-bowed at the end. "Now," I said, "What do you want? Here to kill me? It won't work. Many people have tried and failed before. I seem to just keep coming back."

Sheryl frowned and jumped down from his akumas's shoulder. "The Earl has an offer for you." He told me.

I stopped smiling. "What?" I said in confusion.

Tyki jumped down to the roof as well. "He wants you to join us. Work for us, instead of get snapped up by those exorcists that are hunting you right now."

I was in shock. "You have _got_ to be joking. Why?"

Tyki and Sheryl looked at each other, and sighed. Tyki was the one who answered. "You have skills. You have innocence, and enjoy fighting and killing. The Earl is intrigued by you. And if you joined us, you could fight whenever you want, or just spar with fighters that are at your level. Also, if you joined us, the Earl wouldn't have to worry about you joining up with the exorcists."

I smiled slightly. "I do approve of that." I tilted my head to the side and looked at them suspiciously. "However, that seems a bit to good. What's the catch?"

Sheryl answered this time. "You would be adopted into my family, if that could be considered a catch. Also, you would work exclusively for us. No more freelancing. Finally, when you go out, a level two or above akuma would go with you, so we could communicate."

I thought it over for a bit, then widened my smile. "Gentlemen, you got yourselves a deal."

They smiled slightly. Then I said: "I will continue to your mansion alone. I need a good run."

They looked at each other, silently conversing, then: "I will accompany you." Tyki said.

I frowned, but nodded, then smirked. "Do try to keep up... _Tyki-pon._" Then, with a sweep of my cloak, I obliterated the akumas in my way and was off running in a flash.

* * *

_Tyki-_

I exchanged glances with Sheryl, said "I'll meet you there," and took off after the strange girl.

I finally caught up to her. "Don't call me Tyki-pon! I get enough of that from the Earl."

She laughed. "Yes, yes, I get, it, _Tyki._"

We ran in silence until I asked her the question Sheryl and I had been wondering about. "Hey, shojo, how old are you anyways?"

She smiled, and replied. "I'm 16."

I was surprised, and was about to ask her another question, when someone screamed at us. "How _dare _you!"

"I guess the exorcists found us." I said. "Shojo, deactivate your innocence. You won't be fighting them just yet."

She frowned at me, and I rolled my eyes. "I'll spar with you later, now _deactivate it._ My power won't work with it activated."

She looked at me in confusion, but then realization. She did as she was told, and I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her against me, before using my power of Choice to walk through a building. Then, I summoned some nearby akuma to fight the exorcists while Allen and I escaped.

* * *

_Lenalee and Kanda-_

"Shit!" I exclaimed angrily. "The damn moyashi got away."

"It's ok, Kanda, i'm sure that we will find her again." Lenalee said reassuringly.

"Che." I muttered, and started stomping back to our hotel.

* * *

**End of chapter? I was going to post this last night, but I got tired. :D Now, I need to find supper and then I'll get started on the next chapter. It should be up in a couple of hours.  
**


	8. Meeting in the Mansion

**One of the reviews that that my chapters were short, and I apologize for that, but I try to type them out as fast as I can. And I try to end the chapter when it seems finished. If I kept typing, it would no doubt wind up rambling about something or other. So that's why. Anyway, next chapter! **

**And I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_With Allen and Tyki-_

After Tyki pulled me through the wall and we started to run again, I looked over at him. "Interesting power you've got there."

He laughed. "I know. It's the power of Choice. However, it doesn't work with innocence. That's why I had you deactivate yours before."

I nodded in understanding. Just then, we reached the mansion. Tyki offered me his hand to pull me through the tall wall, but I shook my head and grinned at him. I turned my face back to where I was runing to, activated my innocence, took a deep breath, and _jumped_. I used my innocence to boost myself up so I could make it over the wall, but deactivated it as I curled into a ball and rolled a few times in midair before straightening out just before I get the ground and gracefully landing on my feet.

I heard clapping behind me, so I turned and looked. Tyki was standing there. "Come on, shojo. Come meet your new family." He frowned and tilted his head. "Or is it employers? I guess it's technically both... Anyway, let's go. I'm sure Sheryl got back long before us and informed the Earl of your decision."

I nodded, and we walked toward the large tiled patio behind the house. Once there, we went through the huge double doors, and I gasped. We had walked into a _huge_ ballroom. The light cream tiles were shining, and on the other side of the room, leaning on the edge of the balcony that was at the top of the wide staircase, was Sheryl Camelot, and a small girl, who I assumed was his daughter, Road. Said small girl rocketed down the stairs and launched herself at Tyki, who quickly leaned out of the way, causing her to land on _me._ We fell to the floor, her on top of my stomach. Then she said "Eh? You're the one who attacked Tyki! What are you doing here?"

Tyki and I looked at Sheryl. He smiled, and waved his hands appeasingly. "Don't get mad! Road, Allen here is going to be joining our family soon!"

She looked up at her father in surprise. "What? Really? Why?"

"Because she is strong, eager to fight, and doesn't seem to like the exorcists very much. Isn't that right, Miss Walker?" A voice said from the top of the stairs.

Road climbed off of me, I stood, and turned. There, standing at the top of the stairs, was a middle-aged man. Road ran up to him and hugged him. "Millenie!" She cried.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why don't you look like a fluffy marshmallow now?" I asked bluntly.

Tyki and Sheryl snorted. The man, who I now recognized as the Earl, looked about ready to burst into tears. "This is my human form," he said. Then, almost as soon as he had started, he stopped. "Anyway," he grinned, "I am most happy that you accepted my offer!"

Road looked at him, confused. "Just what was this offer, Lord Millenium?" she asked.

"The deal is," I answered, "I work for you guys and get adopted into your family. In exchange, I get to fight as much as I want. Occaisonally against exorcists. Who, as the Earl said, I'm not all that fond of."

She smiled at me. "O-kay. Now do you want to play some games with me later?"

I swiftly glanced my head over at Tyki. It seemed like he was trying to warn me not to. "Sorry, Road, but Tyki already promised me he would spar with me later. Isn't that right, Tyki?" I looked over at him for confirmation and he nodded.

Road sighed, got down from Millenium Marshmallow, and said "Fine. We can play some other time." Then, she skipped out of the room. Sheryl soon followed after her, muttering something about paperwork and nagging wives. That left me alone with Tyki and the Earl.

The Earl looked at Tyki. "Tyki-pon, can you go amuse yourself for a while please? I would like to have a conversation with our new Reaper."

Tyki nodded in response. He then looked to me. "I'll find you later so we can spar." I smiled and nodded.

_'Just me now._' I thought. The Earl coughed to get my attention. "So, Millenium Marshmallow, what is it that I am really here for?"

He raised his eyebrows in obviously feigned confusion. "Miss Walker, I assure you I have no idea what you mean."

I frowned at him, but nodded. "Fine, I'll find out some other time. On a different note, what do I do now?"

He smiled reassuringly at me. "Tomorrow, you will be legally adopted into the Camelot family. A word of warning, you will need to know how to dance. And proper etiquette."

At the last part, I lifted an eyebrow and smirked in derision. "Do you think I'm stupid? I've been an assassin for 2 years, I know how to behave in 'high society'.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right. Anyway, after that, Tyki will assess your skills in fighting. In a couple of months, you will be allowed to accompany the family members on missions. Sound alright to you?"

I nodded firmly. He turned, and looked ready to leave. "Excuse me," I called. He paused and turned. "I have no idea where to go now."

He snapped his fingers, and a level two akuma suddenly appeared. "Yes, Earl-sama?" It asked.

He grinned and spoke to it. "You are to be this young lady's chaperone. If she leaves, or gos on missions, you are to accompany her. You need not do so while she is on the mansions grounds."

"Understood, Earl-sama." It said, before bowing and disappeared.

He then turned to me. "I believe you and Tyki-pon were discussing a sparring session?" I nodded. "Then I suppose you can just wander around until he comes and finds you."

I nodded again, and walked of to explore the huge mansion.

* * *

**Finally it's done! I was having writer's block for a while... But now it's gone! I'll poist another few chapters again tommorrow... Bye now!  
**


	9. Nighttime Pianos, and Conversations

**Next Chapter! And could you please review? I do like knowing what people think. **

**I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_Allen-  
_I had been wandering for, according to my internal clock, around 2 hours. Tyki had not come for me yet, so I was both thouroughly lost, and bored. Heading toward the nearest window, I jumped out of it, landing crouched, like a cat, on the ground below. "Akuma?" I called out.

The akuma the Earl had shown to me earlier popped out. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me where my room is? I'd like to get some sleep." I said to it. It nodded, stood up, and led the way.

After another five minutes, we came upon a black door. I opened it, and gasped. The akuma servant hurriedly asked, "Is it not to your liking?"

I shook my head hurriedly. "No, no. I _love _it! You can leave now, though. I'm sure that you have other things to take care of." The akuma nodded, and walked off. "This is _amazing_." I breathed out carefully, scared that it would all just collapse. The room I was wondering at was huge. It had a large four-poster bed in the middle of the wall in the back, with black sheets and dark grey curtains hanging around it. In contrast, the floor had a soft, light grey-white carpet. There was a writing desk made of black wood, as well. All of the furniture was in shades of black and white, that contrasted beautifully. But, the thing that _really_ caught Allen's eye was the _piano_. Sitting in the middle of the room, was a large, black grand piano. It was polished like a mirror.

Slowly, I walked over to it and sat down on the bench. I rested my hands on the ivory keys, and played the first song that came to mind, _Fur Elise_. The piano's beautiful notes rang out in the room, falling out of the 2 windows and open door, and echoing off of the walls. I didn't miss even a single note in the song, because this was one of the more popular tunes people wanted me ot play so I had a lot of practice.

As I finished, I turned when I heard footsteps, but it was to late. Road had already launched herself at me, and when she hit, she wrapped herself around my neck. "Allen, that was wonderful! Can you play another one for me? Please?" I looked toward her, smiled, and nodded silently.

The next song was _Fandango_, a faster tune. I didn't miss any notes on this piece either. When Road nudged me, I looked back at her. "Allen, where did you learn how to play so well?"

I smiled. "I didn't. One time, I was staying in an abandoned opera house, and I was bored, so I played the piano and I discovered I had a knack for it. Since then, because I usually travel, I just played when ever I could, learning songs from the different owners of the pianos that I found. So I had many teachers and none, I guess? Do you want me to play more?" She looked thoughtful, but then nodded vigorously.

I played for at least another hour, different songs and tunes from around the world I had found on my travels and memorized. Then I looked back at Road. She had slid off of me without me noticing sometime, and had fallen asleep on my bed. I walked over to her, lifted her up, and called the Akuma. "Yes?" It asked.

I asked quietly "Could you please take me to Road's room? She fell asleep while I was playing." It nodded, and walked out of my door with me following. It turned out that her room was just a few doors down from mine, which is how she heard me playing. I set her down on her large bed, and she curled up into a small ball. "You are dismissed, Akuma. I can find my own way back. It nodded, and disappeared.

Then, I heard skipping noises. Quickly, I rushed to the door. Sheryl was skipping happily down the hall, obviously coming to see Road. When he reached the door, he frowned at me. "What are you doing in there?" He asked.

I frowned back. "Shh! She fell asleep while I was playing the piano so I brought her to her own room."

He smiled at me. "Oh, that's ok then. Wait, you have a piano in your room? Can I hear you play?"

I nodded happily. "Only for a little while, though. I need sleep too."

He nodded back understandingly, and we walked back to my room. When we got there, I ran over to the piano and quickly sat down. "Any requests?" I asked.

"No. Just play whatever you want." He replied. I smiled happily at him, and complied. The next 5 minutes were comprised of Portuguese songs I remembered.

"Sorry, those are all of the Portuguese ones I know." I told him, a bit sadly.

"It's ok! I loved it! About how many songs do you think that you actually know, anyway?" He curiously asked me.

"Probably a few hundred. I have a nearly photographic memory, so after I play it a few times, I'll remember it forever."

"That's amazing!" He exclaimed. "Oh, you're looking tired. I will leave you, then."

I nodded thankfully, stood up and staggered over to my bed and fell on it with a _plop_. With difficulty, I turned over so I could breath. "What have you gotten yourself into, Allen Walker? You promised you would stay out of this war." I murmured to myself before falling off of the cliff into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Tyki-_

My room was fortunately next to the shojo's, so I heard every song she played. I heard her talking to Sheryl, and was amazed. She knew that many songs? I was going to go talk to her myself, and so I walked out to her door. It was politer to knock. Then, I heard her murmur: "What have you gotten yourself into, Allen Walker? You promised you would stay out of this war." I stood there and thought for a minute. Who could she have promised that to? Her teacher? A friend? I quickly ducked my head in, to see what she was doing, and let a small smile cross my face. She had fallen asleep on her bed, probably right after she had asked herself that question. I walked over, and looked down at her. Sleep was the only time she didn't have have that guarded expression on her face. Well, sleep, and, I assumed, when she was playing piano. As I looked at her, I realized that she was actually quite beautiful. I pulled the covers out from under her and covered her with them before walking back to my own room. It would be an interesting day tommorrow. She would joint the family, and I would get to see her actually fight.

* * *

**..And the chapter is over. Not to worry, I'll try and type another one or two out today! Later, though. I have homework. **


	10. Adoption, and Training

**Here's the next chapter!**

**And I don't own D. Gray-man**

* * *

_Allen-_

"Ughh.." I moaned, as I slowly woke up. Suddenly, I was wide awake wondering where I was, until all of last night's events came back. I got up and quickly changed into some of the clothes from the wardrobe, just a simple pair of black pants, and a dark, navy blue dress shirt. I combed out my hair, wincing as the comb ran into knots. Then, I pulled it over my shoulder, and twisted it into a thick braid. When I finished, I walked back over to the piano from last night, and sat down on the bench. I knew that I had things to do, but I felt an urge to play. This song was new, I didn't recognize it. I hummed along, and knew that there were words, but I didn't remember them. I found that I could only play the first few lines, so I stopped. _(Hint hint. She was remembering the Musicians song)_ I stood up, and gently closed the cover on the keys. "I'll go see if Road is awake" I said to myself. So, I walked out of my room, and down to the hall. I knocked, then peeked inside. Road was still asleep where I had left her. "Road?" I softly called. Receiving no reply, I moved closer and gently shook her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open, and focused on me. "Who.. Oh right, Allen!"

I gave her a wry smile. "Great. You remember me. Now please get up, I would prefer someone that isn't an akuma to talk to, and I don't know where Tyki is."

She nodded, grinned at me, and rolled up. "Only if you let me do your hair!" She said happily.

I rolled my eyes,but nodded at her. "Fine."

_-10 minute Time Skip-_

"Road, you done yet?" I called out. She was in the bathroom. After I had told her she could do my hair, she squealed. _Squealed_. Then, she grabbed her stuff, and ran into the bathroom.

I heard the door open, so I stopped playing with the ends of my hair and looked up. She was dressed in a frilly dress, with a positively _wicked_ smile on her face and a large bag in her hand._'Oh no. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this'_ I thought, as she stepped closer.

_-Another 10 minutes-_

"Really Road? Ribbons?" I asked, looking at my hairdo. At first, when I saw her expression, I thought she would give me something crazy, but what she actually did was intertwine my silver hair with black silk ribbons and give me a beautiful, long french braid. I sighed. "Well, Road I do actually really like it. Maybe I'll let you do it more often!"

She gave me a huge, happy smile, and was about to say something probably along the lines of 'What about dresses', when I interrupted her. "No dress-up, Road. I'm not a doll."

She frowned, but nodded. "Let's go get food, then!"

I smiled at her. "Road, that is an absolutely _wonderful_ idea." Then, she grabbed my hand, and led me out of the room and down the hall. Fter some twists and turns that made me think Road was lost, we made it to a large, open dining room. The only ones there, however, were Tyki, Sheryl, and Sheryl's wife.

Tyki nodded at us before going back to his food and book. Sheryl smiled and waved. Sheryl's wife, however, asked "Sheryl, who is this young lady?"

Sheryl and Tyki, being the obvious idiots that they are, froze. Luckily for them, Road is smart. "Daddy invited her to join the family!"

She smiled, and gave an understanding nod. "Very well."

Sheryl and Tyki un-froze at this, and Sheryl decided it was time to start the process. "Allen, we have some papers for you to sign." I gave him a nod in reply, and sat down in the chair in between Tyki and Road.

"Um. Small, or rather large, problem. I eat a lot." I said softly.

Tyki obviously understood what I meant, so he answered my unspoken question. "We know. You can have all you want during the meeting in a few hours."

I gave him a big smile in reply, and dug into my measly(measly for me, that is) meal. In a matter of seconds, it was gone, and Sheryl handed me the papers I needed to sign. I quickly skimmed them over, and signed the ones I agreed with. Those were all but two. "Prime Minister, why must I give control of my accounts to you?" Somewhere in this timeframe, I noticed, that the Minister's wife had left.

He looked at me, surprised. "You actually read all of it, already?" I nodded. "Well, it's because legally, you are underage and not allowed to do it yourself." I sighed, and signed the last two papers that had to do with that.

I looked back up at him and handed him the papers. He smiled at me. "Now you're a official member of the Camelot family!"

"What about my name? Has that changed?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "Your name is now Allen Camelot. Are you okay with that?"

I shook my head yes. "Then that means I won't have anything to do with my old life anymore. As of now, that person is dead. Tyki, now that that is over with, can we go spar like you promised? We didn't last night."

Sheryl, Tyki, and Road were looking at me in surprise. I sighed at them. "I'll elaborate for you. My name has changed, so now as long as I have nothing to do with before that people that aren't so fond of me cannot track me. That person has disappeared, dead. Now. Tyki, sparring?" He nodded mutely and we both stood up.

"Road, can we use the one in the Ark?" Tyki asked.

"Sure." Road said, and a red-and-black checkered door opened a few feet away. Tyki and I went over to it, and walked through.

Immediately I noticed the _whiteness_. "This is the city I first escaped from you in. You weren't paying enough attention. Tyki, you shouldn't let your guard down like that when you barely know someone." I reprimanded him.

He just hmphed and walked off, leaving me to catch up. "This way," he said.

We walked for at least 10 minutes, and I was going to ask if he was sure that he wasn't lost, when he stopped in front of a door. "Here we are." He said, and swung open the door to reveal a large training pit. I grinned and ran down the steps to the center.

"Come on then, _Tyki-pon!_" I taunted. He just growled at me and extinguished his cigarette. Then, he summoned some purple butterflies out of his hands.

"These are my Tease," he said to me. "They are carnivorous butterflies, and my main weapon. I can shape them into a weapon, like so." He called more out, and a sword-like weapon took shape on his right arm. "Now, shojo, attack me." I nodded, and activated my innocence, letting the blades slip out of my fingers and toes, like claws. I rushed towards him, looking for a break in his defense. Finiding none, I decided to make one for my self. We exchanged blows for a few minutes, me attcking him, him blocking, him attacking me, me blocking, and so on. Neither of us were making much progress, so I flipped backwards and changed my attack. I slid the claws back into my body, and brought out my forearm scythe blades. I rushed him again, with the same result. I was growing steadily more frustrated, but I could tell he was as well, because neither of us could make a hit on the other. "Shojo," He panted out, "You're good. However, I'm going to end this now."

My eyes widened in alarm, before he dissolved his sword and caught my hand. Then, he gripped my throat with his other hand, "You lose." I squeaked out an okay before deactivating my innocence. He let me go, and I fell to my knees, panting and rubbing my throat. "At your current skill level, you would easily be stronger than most exorcists, and if you were lucky, maybe you could match a general. And if you keep training with us, you definitely will be able to."

I nodded, unable to do much else still. I shakily stood up, and rasped out "Food now?" He chuckled at me. "Yes, shojo. Food now. And a meeting."

* * *

**End of this chapter.**


	11. Let the Fun Begin!

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's a bit odd, my computer froze about halfway through so I had to restart it. **

**I don't own D. Gray-man**

* * *

_Tyki-_  
Allen was an amazing fighter. Really, she was. If I hadn't ended the fight with my Noah ability, and she had used her full scythe, very well could have beaten me. If we can keep her on our side of the war, she'll be a wonderful ally. She's also beautiful. Although, that doesn't really count because she is my adopted niece. Right?

_Allen-_

Tyki was obviously thinking the entire way to the dining room. Probably about the war, and my fighting skills. I found myself wondering how many Noah had already reincarnated. "Hey, Tyki. Besides you, Sheryl, and Road, how many other Noah are there?" I could name every single one. Master Sokalo hadn't taught me them, but I had my own band of informants. Humans in the Earl's service, Finders in the Black Order. I wasn't just going to know nothing about what was going on. I was probably the most well-informed person in the criminal underworld. Even after only two years of entering it.

"hm? Oh, there is Lulubell, Skin, and Jasdero and Devit, the twins." He replied, breaking me from my thoughts. "Oh, we're here now." He said, and we walked through a pair of double doors into the large dining room.

I looked around. The room was dark, and at the dining tabled I saw 8 figures. Just by looking at them, I could tell who they were. After all, I did put quite a lot of effort into learning about the Earl, and probably knew more about them than the Order's Bookmen. At that time, he was my enemy, after all. _'So. Rasutoru, Raasura, Bondomu, Joido, Dezaiasu, Road, and Adam. That leaves Toraido, Waizurii, Fiidora, Maashima, and Maitora.'_

As I sat down between Tyki and Road, I noticed that my eye was acting up. I had to cover it and force the curse back down. I didn't want to disturb anyone. "Allen, what's wrong?" The Earl called over to me.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "I apologize, Lord Millenium. My cursed eye is attempting to activate." I muttered, trying not to groan, and failing.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied quietly, but he heard.

"Then let it activate. I'm sure it will be okay." He told me, but I shook my head.

"Lord Millenium, if I let it out, the souls will become visible to all of you as well, and I don't think that you would like to see it." I said, trying to dissuade him.

'Just let it out. I'm sure that we can ignore them." He said to me reassuringly. I nodded reluctantly, and let the curse rise.

My left eye turned red and black like a target, and a gear-like monocle appeared over it. Instantly, everyone looked up and away from me as they heard the screams and moans. Above each of the servants heads was a chained, bound, mummified looking soul that was crying for help. The Noah stared at them, and then at me in open shock. Road asked me sadly, "Do you have to see that every single time you look at an akuma, Allen?"

I nodded. "Yes, Road. Would you like me to try and mute the sound? I might be able to limit it."

"It's okay, Allen. We can deal with it." She reassured me.

I nodded at her, and my attention was brought back to the Earl when he clapped his hands. "Well, for the rest of the family that doesn't know, this is Allen Camelot. She was adopted into Sheryl's family earlier today. She is not a Noah, but an accomodator of innocence. Even so, she dislikes the Black Order and will be fighting with us against them. Is that about it, Allen?" He asked me.

"You left out the 'She's also the one who blew half of Sheryl's house to pieces part.' Also the fact that I'm an assassin." I told him. Then I turned to Sheryl and gave him my cutest smile. "Oh, right. Sorry about that."

He, being the perverted, idiotic daughter-complex that he was, got a nosebleed. "I forgive you!" He said, muffled by his arm trying to stop the nosebleed.

I looked back at the Earl. "Sorry, but I have a habit of destroying things. It happens when you're trained by a crazy, blood-loving, ex-death row prisoner." At some of the raised eyebrows, I said "Exorcist General Sokalo."

The Earl looked toward Tyki. "Tyki-pon, how strong is she?"

"At least as strong as me, Earl. And she could easily be trained to be much stronger. She was telling the truth when she said she was at a general's level." At his statement, there were surprised mutters around the table that were once again silenced by the Earl.

"Well then, my family, I believe that you should enter the war now. We have waited long enough." The Earl grinned.

"Lord Millenium," I called out, "What shall I be doing?"

"You, Allen, shall go undercover as an exorcist because of your innocence. You were, after all, trained by General Sokalo. They should accept you." Was the Earl's reply to my question.

"Very well," I sighed, making a face. "When do I leave?"

"In a few weeks, Tyki-pon can help you hone your skills until then." Tyki and I nodded at his statement.

Then, the Earl turned to the others. "For now, I am only going to send you after innocence. In a few months, when they are ready, I will give you Cell Rorons with lists of your targets in them." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Let's start this party, then!" Road exclaimed happily, and I grinned over at her.

"Yes, let's." Tyki said, with a small smirk. Everyone else just smiled and nodded. Except for me, that is. I leaned back in my chair and gave the ceiling a wicked grin, as I murmured "And let the fun begin."

* * *

**End of Chapter! So now, this was like the first scene of the Noah Clan in the anime, just + Allen. Review please!**


	12. Welcome to the Order, Or Not

**Here's the next chapter. This is like at the start of the anime/manga. The first 10 chapters were just like a prologue. LOL. **

**I don't own D. Gray-man.**

**Note: This is two-and-a-half weeks after the last chapter. And if you noticed that she is acting REALLY out of character, she is, she just really doesn't want to be there. And is mad because she has to be.**

* * *

_Allen-_  
"Why, oh why don't they build a damn staircase for this thing!" I exclaimed, growling. My custom golem was fluttering around my head as I looked up the _ridiculously_ tall cliff. The golem had been a farewell present from the Earl so that we could communicate. When we said goodbye, Sheryl was wailing, the twins were crying, and Skin gave me a lollipop. Tyki gave me a kiss on the forehead, and, of course, Road glomped me. The Earl had a huge handkerchief and was furiously blowing his nose while sobbing. Even though I had only been with them for 2 and a half weeks, and was technically their enemy because of my innocence, we had all become close friends. Yep, even the Earl. So right before I walked through Road's door to the base of the cliff, the Earl had handed me a custom black-and-white golem that had feathery black wings, a same-color tail, and a shiny silver body.

I had also been informed that Sheryl had sent a letter to the supervisor of this building named Komui, saying that's where I was for the last 2 years. Because ironically, the Noah Prime Minister of Portugal (although the order didn't know about the Noah part, of course) was apparently a supporter of the Black Order. I sighed, and decided to stop procrastinating. With a whisper of "Innocence, activate," my Clown Belt shot upward, latching onto different points in the rock face so I wouldn't fall if I slipped. I slid my claws out of my specially made gloves and shoes, (specially made so that I could do such a thing without destroying them) and jumped up to begin my climb, my belt shortening as I went. (So I wouldn't fall all of the way back down) I knew that there was an underground tunnel, but Master Sokalo had not informed me of it, so I couldn't use it. After about 30 minutes of climbing, I reached the top. I whistled. "God, this place is gloomy." And it was. The order's golems look like creepy one-eyed bats, and there were hundreds of them just floating around the huge black tower in the center of the place.

I walked up to the huge gate and called out "I'm Allen Camelot, I was previously General Sokalo's apprentice, but I kindof got.. lost.. on my way to HQ 2 years ago. If you don't know me, there should be 2 letters for a 'Supervisor Komui'. One from my Master and the other from Sheryl Camelot, the Prime Minister of Portugal. He's my adoptive father. I've been with him and his family since I got lost and started wandering. Anyway, can you let me in now? It's cold out here. And creepy."

I waited for at least 5 minutes, before there was a reply from one of the golems. "The letters have been found, the gatekeeper will now do a physical scan."

I nodded, and deactivated my innocence. Under the cloak, I was just wearing a pair of black pants and a black dress shirt. What can I say, I like black. The gatekeeper (the big stone carving) yawned and focused bloodshot eyes on me. "Whats this? I can't get a reading. Must be a bug.." Just then, a gust of wind came by and blew my hair out of my face. "What?! She has the pentacle on her face! She's an akuma!"

My jaw dropped to the ground. I activated my innocence and started kicking the gatekeeper. "I am most definitely NOT a stupid, weak akuma! I'm human! I have innocence, you idiot! Now, thanks to your STUPID broken down system, people are probably freaking out up there! This is all YOUR fault! Daddy (Sheryl) even sent a LETTER telling them I was coming!" I looked up when I caught a flash of light in the corner of my eye. I whipped around from the poor, now very broken gatekeeper just in time to stop a sword from slicing me in half. The wielder of said sword jumped back, and I looked at him. He had long, blue hair, and was glaring at me. I stomped angrily over to him and his eyes widened in surprise. I knocked his sword out of the way, and yelled in his face. "Do I even LOOK like an akuma to you?!" I punched him in the face, sending him flying into a tree, then I stomped back over to the gate. "I"M NOT AN AKUMA!" I yelled out. "And if you won't open the gate for me, I'll do it myself!" I jumped back, and summoned my full scythe from my left arm. Then, I swung it at the gate, slicing almost completely through it. A couple more swipes, and the stupid thing crumbled.

I walked back over to the unconcious exorcist, grabbed his arm and sword, and dragged him inside, grumbling about 'stupid machines made by exorcists'. Lua, my golem, landed on the top of my head and curled into a ball. I just dragged him over the rubble, and into the entrance hall. I dropped him into the middle of the room, and turned towards the guards with a scowl on my face. "Where's the cafeteria? I'm hungry." One of the guards shakily pointed a finger down one of the hallways, and I stomped of that way.

After wandering for a bit, I ran into a girl with long, black-green pigtails. She squeaked, backed up, and glared at me. "What did you do with Kanda?" she asked of me.

I tilted my head at her in confusion as I stood up. "What's a Kanda?"

"The guy you were fighting outside!" She yelled at me.

"Oh. Him. I dropped him in the entrance hall. Do you know where the cafeteria is? I'm hungry." She just looked at me with a deadpan expression, and pointed down the hall. I smiled, and said "Thanks. Oh and don't worry about BaKanda. He's just unconcious." She looked shocked. "What? He attacked me first. I'm allowed to defend myself, right? Right." And then I walked where she had pointed, with a scowl on my face from trying to be at least semi-nice.

I finally found the cafeteria, which was full of people who were now openly staring at me. "What?" I asked them. "I'm new. Not my fault your stupid gatekeeper called me an akuma just because I have a cursed scar." They hurriedly looked away and I snorted. "Cowards." I muttered under my breath. I went to the window and ordered about as much food for myself as Sheryl would order for one of his parties. The chef, who introduced himself as Jerry, asked me if I can eat that much. I snorted again. "Parasitic innocence. Duh." He nodded, understanding, and made the food.

Just as I sat down with my cart of food. I heard a roar of "MOYASHI!" Guessing it was... Kanda? I think that was his name, I looked up. There he was, in the entrance to the cafeteria, glaring daggers at me.

"Guess you finally woke up, BaKanda!" I called happily out to him. He marched over and grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and dragged me out of the room. "BaKanda! You made me leave my food! I was hungry!" I yelled up at him, from my position on the floor.

He glared down at me. "My name is Kanda, moyashi!"

"And mine is Allen, BaKanda!" I retorted.

We were interrupted by a low cough, and both of our heads snapped around. There, sitting on a desk covered in papers, was a man with purple hair, glasses, a beret, and a white lab coat. "Are you Komui?" I asked nicely.

"Yes, why?" He asked me. A scowl instantly crossed my face. "Why didn't you open that gate? It's tiring pulling my scythe out like that, you know!" I screamed up at him, before standing up, walking over to the couch, and plopping myself down again. I hmphed at them both. "Well, answer already! Daddy even sent you a letter that I was coming!"

Komui looked shocked at my outburst. "Yes, well, you didn't really give us much of a chance..." Then fear crossed his features as my scowl darkened. "Um.. anyway. Welcome to the Black Order, Allen Walk-" I cut him off with a vicious glare. "It's Camelot." He shrank down in his chair and nodded. "Okay, Allen Camelot."

"Now what?" I asked, _civily_.

Komui stared at me. "Now," he said, "We take you to see Hevlaska."

I tilted my head, feigning confusion, because I really did know who Hevlaska was, and said "Ok."

So, Komui and I headed down the elevator, to the huge basement. Komui stepped to the edge, and said "Hevlaska, there is a new exorcist to see you."

I was completely still as light white-blue tentacles gently picked me up from the elevator. Lua fled from the safety of my head to the railing at this point, wrapping her tail around it to stay there. I closed my eyes as the huge giant pressed her forehead against mine. "18%...43%...67%...96%...123%...137%...154%...178% . Her max synchronization rate is 178%. We have a new General, Komui." As she set me back down, Komui openly stared at me, mouth agape.

I smirked. "I've had to take care of myself. My innocence helped with that, so even after I finished training with General Sokalo, I kept training myself. I guess it paid off." He nodded slowly, and went to the control panel. As the elevator rose again, I waved and smirked down at a fast disappearing Hevlaska.

Komui turned to me, leaving the elevator on autopilot. "Since your synchro rate is so high, you will be made into a General. Right now, I'm taking you to the science department. Someone there will measure you for your uniform. What style would you like?"

I looked at him. "Fitted black pants, and a fitted black jacket. The sleeves on the jacket should end at my elbows so I don't tear through them when I activate. And I'll keep my own gloves and shoes. They were made specially so that I won't destroy them when I activate." He nodded, and jotted the information down on his clipboard. He finished just before the elevator stopped and we got off.  
He led the way down a new hallway, to a labratory. The measurements only took a few minutes, and then we were heading to my quarters.

"Allen, because you are a general, you get a suite, with your own bathroom and walk-in closet. Also, you can leave the Headquarters for extended periods of time as long as you check in every 3 months." Komui told me. I nodded in response. After another few minutes of walking, which I had Lua record so I would be able to find the way back, we came to a door. "This is your room. It's black-and-white, which I assumed you would prefer." I nodded again, and walked up to the door. I stepped inside, and even though it was nothing compared to my room at home, in the Camelot mansion, it was very nice.

I turned back to Komui, and asked, "Can I have a piano in here too?"

He looked surprised by my request, but nodded. "Will you need anyone to show you around?" He asked.

"No." I smiled at Lua. "Lua, go explore now." She bobbed up and down once, then zipped off. "Lua will memorize the layout of every nook and cranny of this building. When she's finished, she will come back, and be my guide."

Komui smiled. "That's very handy. Where did you get.. Lua?"

I froze, but quickly put my happy mask on again. "I found her in the last two years, and fixed her up. She just stayed with me. Now, she's my little moon."

Komui nodded, and walked off, but called over his shoulder, "Your uniform should be at your door in the morning. The piano might take a few days, though." I nodded after him, and my stomach growled loudly. _'Lua better hurry up.'_

* * *

**End of the chapter! That was a long one.. Took me a couple hours! Anyway, read & review, please!**


	13. In the Black Order

**Next Chapter! I'm happy with how fast I'm getting these out. Are you?**

**I don't own D. Gray-man**

* * *

"Gaah!" I cried, as I sat upright. _Something-_ no, _Lua_ had bit me. I looked at her crossly. "Did you finish the mapping?" I asked her, to which she replied by bobbing her head yes. "Good. Connect to Lero." She bobbed her head again, and as she worked to get a connection, I got out of my bed, went to the door, and picked up the uniform that had been left outside. I turned around just as the projection fizzled into existence. It was just Lero, by himself. Most likely hiding from Road.

He turned towards me, and said, "How goes it, Lero?"

I smiled at him. "Hello there, Lero. Lua has mapped the entirety of the headquarters that is accessible. While she sends it to you, could you please find my Papa?" I asked.

"Of course, Lero. Anything for the nice Lady Allen, Lero." He said, and I'm sure if umbrella golems could grin, he would be. As the projection followed him floating through the halls of the Ark, I sat back down on the bed and began to comb out my hair in preparation for my shower. When I was about halfway through it, Lero found Sheryl. I turned back to Lua's projection to see him trying to hug me.

"Calm down. If you really want to see me that bad, you can arrange a visit here. After all, you are the Prime Minister." I told him sternly.

He nodded, distraught. "I'll go do that." As he turned to go, I called out to him. "Papa! Hevlaska said my synchronization rate was 178% and they made me a General!"

He whipped around and started jumping for joy. "I'm going to go tell everyone! I'm so proud of my beautiful Allen!" And he ran off to do just that while Lero, Lua, and I sweatdropped.

"Lero?" I said, bringing his attention back to me. "It was nice speaking to you. Did you get the map?"

"Yes, Lero. It was nice to speak to you too, Lero. Lero wishes you could come home, though. Everyone misses you, Lero."

I smiled sadly at him. "I know. Tell everyone I miss them too, okay?" He nodded his head, and Lua disconnected.

"Now, Lua, I'm going to take my shower. Be good, k?" Lua flew over to my pillow and settled down as I walked over to my bathroom. It was, just as the bedroom was, nice, but not as nice as home in the mansion or ark. I turned the water on, and stepped in. I was glad I combed out my hair beforehand, it would have taken much longer otherwise. I quickly washed my body and hair, and towel-dried before stepping out into my room. "I'm going to have to ask papa to bring some shirts, won't I, Lua? Right now, I only have the one I wore yesterday." I walked over to that, (my shirt) and my bra and slipped them on. Next came the underwear and the uniform's pants, which fit perfectly. Finally, I slid into the snug, form-fitting jacket I had requested. Because it was form-fitting, it wouldn't interfere with my innocence. Finally, I took one of Road's gifts, a long black ribbon, and bound my hair into a ponytail with it before stepping out of my room and into the hallway.

"Lua, can you take me to the cafeteria please? Since you were exploring yesterday night I didn't get supper. Stupid BaKanda, dragging me off." I muttered the last words. Lua nodded, and flew swiftly down the hallway, with me jogging behind. We quickly passed staring scientists and finders, + the occaisonal exorcist. Most likely because my hair was white, and the gold trim of my coat marked me as a general, and they had never seen me before. We finally made it to the cafeteria, and once again, everyone stared. The girl that had stomped in a mess the previous night was now walking toward them as a general. I once again ignored them, and walked up to Jerry. He congratulated me, and asked me for my order. "I'll have 20 pancakes, 15 strips of bacon, 3 plates of hashbrowns, and 25 pieces of toast. Also, 20 Mitarashi dango." Jerry nodded, and soon had my order ready on a cart. I walked with it over to the nearest, emptiest table, which had the BaKanda sitting at it.

"Hey, BaKanda." I said, as a greeting.

"It's Kanda, Moyashi." He said back.

"You call me mine and I'll call you yours, BaKanda. Or maybe your brain is so small you can't remember it?" I told him smartly. In response, he sent me a death glare and went back to his food. I did the same, and quickly scarfed it down in record time. I took the dishes back to Jerry, and walked back to the hallway.

"Lua, can you take me to the library now?" I asked her. She nodded, and led the way once again. I read for a few hours, then to lunch, then back to the library until it got dark outside. Then, after everyone else went to bed, I went to the training room. There, I trained for a few hours until I was tired out, and went back to my room.

I continued with this routine everyday, waking up, showering, dressing, calling and reporting to Lero, breakfast, library, lunch, library, supper, library, and then training and bed.  
Then, I got summoned to Komui's office.

* * *

**End of Chapter! :D I think this is going great. **


	14. An Opportune Train Meeting

**Next Chapter! And last one tonight.**

**I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_4 Days After Last Chapter-_

I was in the afterlunch portion of my library time when Komui's voice came over the intercom. "Allen Camelot, please come to my office." I silently got up, slipped my book into a black shoulderbag I had found two days ago, and walked to his office with Lua, like always, leading the way. I walked in to Komui sitting on his desk waiting. "Allen, Lenalee and Kanda were injured on their mission to the Rewinding town, and you and I will be going to a nearby hospital to check up on them, and so I can ask the Bookmen about what attacked them."

I quirked an eyebrow. "And why do I need to come?"

"They want to meet our newest and youngest general, of course." He replied.

"Of course," I sighed. This could mess up my daily schedule of contacting Lero, but I would make it work.

_-Time Skip, 6 hours-_

I was bored, sitting in the train with Komui. He said we would be there soon, but I had finished my book a few hours ago, so I busied myself inspecting tiny details on my exorcist jacket, like all of the intricate carvings on the rose cross. After another hour, we finally pulled into the station. I yawned, and stretched before getting up and following Komui out of the train.

We walked along the street to the hospital silently. When we reached it, Komui ran to check on 'his sweet darling sister Lenalee', while I silently went back outside. I found the first akuma I had sensed, a young girl selling flowers, and knelt in front of her. "Little girl, I was wondering if you could tell me if there are any Noah nearby? My name is Allen Camelot. I'm Sheryl's adopted daughter, even though I'm not a Noah."

The girl looked at me, shocked. "Give it up. My eye is cursed, I know that you are an akuma."

She looked at the ground. "No, Lady Allen. No Noah are near here."

I sighed, and shook my head. "Well, thanks anyway. A warning, there are now 3 exorcists and 2 bookmen in this town, including me. Warn the others to be wary and keep their covers, okay?" She nodded. "Okay. Bye!" I said, and walked off, back to the hospital. I asked for Kanda's room number, since I was sure Komui would be done with Lenalee by now. I walked in just as a red-haired boy was kicked into the floor by an old, short, panda-look-alike man. I assumed they were the Bookmen. Komui was busy standing over an alarmed Kanda with a big drill. At my chuckle, everyone looked at me leaning against the doorframe. "Komui, put that thing away." I walked over to red-hair and helped him up. "I'm Allen Camelot. And you are?"

He said "Strike!" and his eyes turned into hearts. Then, he was knocked into the ground again, so I turned to the older man.

"Bookman, correct?" I asked. He nodded. "And who is that on the floor? I doubt his name is 'Strike'."

"That is my idiot apprentice, Lavi." He replied.

Next, I looked over at Komui. "Komui, I told you to put that thing away! Oh, hey BaKanda." I added, as an afterthought, which rewarded me with a growl from said bedridden person. I looked around again. "So, what's going on?"

"We were discussing the Noah Family." Komui supplied.

My eyes narrowed. "Who are they?"

Lavi answered my question. "They are a family consisting of 13 'superhumans' who inherited the DNA of Noah. They work for the Earl, and are in none of the official history books. If they are coming out of hiding, that means that the Earl is going all out now."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled, which earned me everyone's surprised looks. "What?" I asked. "That just means I'll finally get a good fight." But really, I was chuckling at the fact that that was all that the famed Bookmen knew.

* * *

_One week later-_

Now, I was on a mission with Lavi to find General Cross. We were looking in a Romanian town that he was supposed to have visited, but instead, we got forced into killing a vampire!

_Insert The Finding Krory Storyline here, because I'm too lazy to type the thing up._

Lavi, Krory, and I (and of course, Lua) are currently on a train heading back to the Order. Krory went exploring about two hours ago, and he hasn't come back. "Lavi," I sighed, "I'm going to go look for him. He might have gotten into trouble, somehow."

"I'll come along," Lavi said. We both got up, and went to look for Krory. Lua slid into the pocket of my jacket. We went up and down the train, and finally found him, stripped to his underwear, playing poker with some miners. I recognized one of them as Tyki in his hobo human form, smoking a cigarette. "Yo, Tyki. You know, those things are going to kill you someday." Tyki tilted those absurd glasses of his down.

"Shojo, is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've been working. Now mind explaining why Krory is in his underwear?" I asked.

He smirked up at me. "Well, we offered to play a game of poker with him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you now? How about I join in? I'll bet my coat. It has silver buttons."

His smirk instantly fell. While Tyki and I were taking a break from training, he had taught me to play poker so he would have someone to play with. Unfortunately for him, I easily mastered cheating, and he lost every single time we played. "You sure about this, shojo? This could be the one time that you lose."

I waved a hand at him as I slipped out of my coat. "Yeah right." I dropped my coat on the floor and plopped down next to it. "So? What are you waiting for? Let's play." And I gave him a wicked grin.

_-Time Skip, 30 minutes-_

"Gaah! How do you do that every time?!" Tyki exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Lavi leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You are _so_ not that lucky."

I whispered back. "Nope. I'm cheating. They just can't catch me." Lavi fell back laughing.

Now, Tyki and his friends were the ones in their underwear, and Krory had all of his clothes back. Just then, we arrived at Tyki's station. "Lavi, Since I'm a general, I can take a vacation, right?" Lavi nodded. "Well, I'm going to go with Tyki for a while. I'll make sure to be back on time, can you take Krory back to the Order?"

"Sure thing, Allen! Be careful, now." Lavi told me, and I grinned at him. "I know. Hey, take my coat? I don't want to lose it." He nodded, so I tossed him my jacket through the window.

I turned around and tossed Tyki and his friends their clothes. While they put them on, I turned and watched the train leave. I turned to Tyki when the phone rang. Tyki gestured for me to get it, since he was still dressing. I picked up the phone. "This is Allen. May I ask who is speaking?"

It was the Earl. "Oh, Allen! Is Tyki-pon there?"

"Yes, Earl, he is. However, he's a bit busy putting his clothes on. I just beat him in poker, _again_. Can I take a message for him?" I asked.

"When he's done, just tell him that I called and to meet at the usual place. Oh, and you should come as well. Then Road doesn't have to pick you up."

"Understood. We'll be there soon. Bye!" I said, and hung up the phone.

When I turned back to Tyki and his friends, they were discussing food. "Sorry guys, Tyki and I can't go with you. We have a job to do."

"Fine. More food for us, then!" One of his friends said, and then they all walked off.

Once they were out of hearing distance, I turned to Tyki. "The Earl says to bring me with you to the usual place." He nodded, and walked off.

We walked for a while, until we reached an underpass. "You two took your time."

Tyki and I walked slowly towards the Earl, who was standing on the other side of the bridge. Tyki asked "Mind if we get some food first? I'm starved."

I nodded, "Same goes for me. I haven't been able to eat as much as I like in 2 days."

"Sure thing. Just change your clothes. They won't let you into a 5-star restaurant dressed like that." The Earl said to us.

Tyki chuckled. "I suppose you speak from experience, judging by your weight?"

"I am not fat." The Earl replied smugly.

As we walked through the shadows, Tyki's skin darkened to umber and his eyes turned gold. His hair grew out, and his torn outfit turned into a trim suit. He rested a hand on my shoulder, and my shirt and pants changed into a long, white formal dress with high heeled shoes. "Well," Tyki said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a pigs slop right now."

"Me too," I agreed. Tyki's voice had also changed, now it was smoother and deeper. My hair wound itself into a fancy braid, and the Earl tossed Tyki a top hat.

"If I were you," the Earl told us, "I would fix up your language, Sir Tyki Mikk and Lady Allen."

We stepped back into the light, and Tyki replied, as he usually does, first. He combed his hair back with a gloved hand, and as he set the top hat on his head, he said "As you wish, Lord Millenium." and I replied right after him. "Only for you, Lord Millenium."

Then, one of Road's doors opened, and the three of us walked through into the Ark's dining room.

* * *

**I got a lot of that last part from the anime's subtitles, is that okay? Well, anyway, it's done. I think I'll try for another chapter tonight, I'm really enjoying this.**


	15. The Murder of a General

**Here's the Next one! And warning: may be TykixAllen Lemon. maybe. might be next chapter. but there will be one soon.**

**I don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

The Earl, the currently living Noahs, and I were sitting at the dining table of the Ark. The Earl had called us here to announce our targets. First we ate, though. Especially Tyki and I, who were both starving. Finally, when we finished, the meeting started. Tyki and Road got General Yeegar, Jasdevi got General Cross, and Skin got Tiedoll. The other Generals whereabouts were still unknown, so they weren't assigned yet.

When the meeting was over, everybody dispersed. That is, everybody except Sheryl, Tyki, and Road. Sheryl stayed just long enough to give me a hug and a promise to visit the Order in a week or two. That left me with Tyki and Road, who were going after Yeegar tonight. I walked up and asked them, "Can I come with? I'll make sure not to be seen. Then I can stay with you two longer." Tyki and Road nodded. And I followed them through her door. It was evening now, and raining. The Earl was busy, probably sending a message to the exorcists. He had said he was going to do that, and meet up with us later to destroy the innocence. We came out on a cliff overlooking a dirt road, and saw a carriage pulled by 6 white horses moving along it.

Tyki flipped a card that had the General's face on it. "That's him."

As we waited for the carriage to come closer, Tyki and Road started summoning akuma, and I activated my innocence and sat on the cliff's edge, swinging my feet in time to the song Road started singing. Tyki was shuffling his cards. After the first verse of the song, I joined in. I recognized the lyrics, she wrote them while I was training with Tyki in the Ark.

Lord Millenium,  
Is in search of you,  
Looking for the heart now,  
Have you heard the news?  
Maybe you stole it from him.  
I'll see if it's true~

When she finished, the akuma and the three of us surrounded the carriage. The finder driving it pulled it to a stop, and two other finders and the general climbed out. I wasn't sure if any of them would recognize me, so I kept my innocence's cloak hood up over my face and hair, just in case. The General and the Finders had a small argument that ended with Yeegar destroying some of the level one akuma to make a path for the finders to escape through, most likely to get help from the Order. That left Yeegar, Tyki, Road, 2 level 2 akuma, and around 30 level 1's. Road was sitting on the shoulder of one of the level 2's, Tyki was standing beside the leg of the other, and I was sitting on the foot of the akuma Tyki was standing by.

I tilted my head towards him in a silent question when the finders escaped, but he shook his head. "Let them go. We'll be done and long gone by the time reinforcements arrive." I nodded. Then, I tuned into the conversation Road and the General were having. Something about Road's school, and the origins of the word _Belgae_. Then, he asked what our names were, and whether or not we were members of the Clan of Noah.

"I'm Road Camelot." Road told him.

"I am Tyki Mikk." Tyki said, with a grin and a tilt of his top hat.

Then, Yeegar turned to me. "Oh, me." I said, "I'm the Noah's personal Reaper. My names Allen. Allen Camelot. You might have heard of me. I'm the Black Order's newest and youngest general."

He gasped. "You're a spy for them."

"Yep." I tossed my hood back and grinned at him. "I wasn't an assassin for the last two years for nothing, you know!"

"Anyway," Road interjected. "Why don't you _entertain_ us for a while, Mr. Teacher?" Then, I stood up off the akuma's foot, Road jumped down from the other one's shoulder, and the three of us moved over to the now abandoned carriage, out of their way. Tyki then signaled the akumas to begin their attack. I watched with a critical eye, watching how he moved, stepped, attacked. After he defeated the last level 2, we stepped forward.

"Why do you bow down to the Earl?" The General panted out.

"We don't bow down." Tyki said.

"We are super-humans who inherited the DNA of Noah, mankinds oldest apostle. And all we want is the extinction of the human race." Road told him.

With that over, Yeegar attacked, and all of us easily dodged, except for Lero, which up until now had been quietly sitting on Road's shoulder. He was caught, flung back behind the general, and then whipped forward at Road. It was so fast that she couldn't dodge all of the way, so he cut her cheek.

"Road.." I whispered. Our three gazes instantly locked on the general with fury.

"You old coot!" Road said, as she flung a swatch of her power at him, trapping him in her dream world. "You seem to enjoy living in the past, so I'll let you see your students again!" With that, she began torturing him with visions of before he was an exorcist, when one of his students had become an akuma and attacked the others and he was helpless to stop it. "If you give us your innocence, I'll stop this," she said slyly.

"You know I can't do that!" The general cried, clutching his head.

She began singing, as well.

Lord Millenium,  
Is in search of you,  
Looking for the heart now,  
Have you heard the news?  
Maybe you stole it from him.  
I'll see if it's true~

"Sing along!" She yelled at him.

"Road, the fun is over, stop this." Tyki interrupted.

"Tyki-" She began.

"Let him out." Tyki warned.

She did so, and Tyki summoned his Tease, and leapt at him, saying, "Let's end this." the old general managed to block, but his counterattack was very weak, and Tyki easily dodged. After a blast of Tyki's Tease to his chest, Yeegar fell unconscious on the ground.

I walked over then, just as the Earl appeared. I picked them up one by one, and tossed them to the Earl to crush while Tyki and Road watched. "Ah, none of them were the Heart." He sighed.

"One more, Earl." I called over to him, unhooking the metal tips of the general chains and tossing them to the Earl. He crushed that as well, but nothing happened.

As the general groaned, Road looked at him. "He's still alive."

Tyki smirked. "Wouldn't it be ironic if he was bound by his own chains?" He asked me, and I nodded. Tyki and I held him up against a tree while Road wrapped the long chain around the trunk and the general, tying him firmly in place. Then, Tyki removed some of his organs, ensuring his death would be a slow one.

Then, Tyki pulled one of the buttons off of Yeegar's coat. At my raised eyebrow, he replied "Present for Eeez." I nodded, understanding.

Then, all four of us went back to the Ark via Road's door.

* * *

**God, I'm tired... This chapter took me awhile cause I was trying not to fall asleep... I'm SO glad it's over... Yeah, lemon's next chapter. Tommorrow sometime. G'Night, everyone.**


	16. Searching for General Cross

**So. There MAY be a lemon this chapter. maybe not. now that I think about it, probably not. There will be eventually, though!**

**I Don't own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

Road, Tyki and I were currently just lounging in the ark. Road was playing with some of her dolls, Tyki was reading a book, and I was playing the piano. After about an hour, I turned to Tyki. "Oi, Tyki." He looked up. "Can I have my old clothes back now? I kind of need them. The pants are part of my uniform."

He nodded, sighed, closed his book, and walked over. He rested his hand on my shoulder, like the last time, closed his eyes, and focused. There was an audible sound of fabric moving, and I looked down. My pants were there. My shirt wasn't. "Tyki... You forgot something!" He opened his eyes.

Road started giggling. I glared. Tyki turned his face away. "Tyki.. fix it!" I yelled at him.

"Sure, sure." He said, and we went through the process again. This time, I got the shirt, but it was dressier than the last. It was still dark blue, though. He looked me over to make sure he got it right, and went back to his chair and book.

I glanced between them. "How long do you think I'll be able to stay? The limit is 3 months, but after Yeegar died, the Order will want to bring all of the Generals in. I have the excuse of not having my golem, because I left her in my jacket pocket with Lavi, but I still don't know if I should stay long."

Tyki and Road looked thoughtful, and then came up with an answer. "Maybe a week?" Road asked, and Tyki nodded.

"A week would probably be good." I said.

* * *

So, on each day of the week I had fun/helped out with my adopted 'family'. Tyki and I played poker, (He lost, as always) Road and I played dress-up, (Reluctantly) I helped the Earl answer his phones, (which is actually really hard) Skin and I just sat and ate candy while I played piano for him, I helped my Papa (Sheryl) out with some of his paperwork, which made him 'the luckiest papa in the world', I played with a ball of string with Lulubell, and Jasdevi and I played pranks on all the others. All too soon, it was time for me to go back to the Order. Which gave me a repeat of the last time I left. A sobbing Earl and Jasdevi. A depressed Road and Lulubell. A farewell-candy-giving Skin. And a kiss-on-the-forehead-giving Tyki. Then Road opened her door, and I was at the bottom of the cliff. _Again_.

I sighed, activated my innocence, and just pulled myself up using that. It took a while, but I made it to the top. I walked down the path to the gatekeeper, and it started sobbing at the sight of me, of course. I eyed the gate. They had managed to fix it, but it still looked broken. "Oi!" I called. "Open up! I'm back!"

The gatekeeper looked at me with fear. "The akuma general's back!"

I got a deep scowl on my face and turned towards him. "I am NOT a STUPID AKUMA!" I yelled in his ear, and punctuated each syllable with a sharp kick. Then, I turned to the golems floating in the sky. "LUA!" I called. I heard an audible thud from inside, and then a _crack_. Then Lua was sitting on my shoulder, albeit with some stone fragments in her wings. I looked at the gate. She had punched clean through it in her efforts to get to me. "Now, are you going to open this gate or do I need to break it down, _again_?!" I screamed into the sky.

The gate opened. Inside, Komui and Lenalee were standing. Komui asked "Where were you?! We think that the Earl is going after our generals!"

I shrugged. "I was visiting an old friend. I thought Lavi would have told you that. I also gave him my coat. And why would you think that the Earl is going after the generals? It does make sense, though." I muttered.

I started to walk to the cafeteria, but was stopped by Komui's voice. "General Yeegar was attacked and killed by 3 members of the Clan of Noah and their akuma a week ago."

I smirked. So they found out? I wonder how long it took them to get there. As I turned, I slid a mask of shock onto my face. "Really?"

He nodded. "So, we're trying to bring the generals in. Even though you just came back, we are sending you out again with Lenalee to find General Cross."

I tilted my head, thoughtful. "What does he look like?" I asked.

Komui looked down at his clipboard. "Red, shoulder-length hair, red eyes, big hat, general robes, an opera mask covers half his face. He also has a gold golem named Timcanpy."

I nodded, and walked over to the phone. (Pretend there is one in that big entrance hall) I picked it up, and dialed. Someone picked up, but didn't answer. "It's me." I said.

The voice on the other end came quickly. "What do you need of me?"

I smirked. "I need you to find a 'General Cross'. He has shoulder length red hair, red eyes, wears a big hat on his head, and an opera mask covers one side of his face. He wears an exorcist general's robe. He also might have a gold golem."

"Understood. Do I contact Lua when I have the information?"

"Of course. Thank you for your help." I said, and hung up.

I turned around, and met the questioning looks of Lenalee and Komui. "What was that about?" Lenalee asked.

I chuckled. "I have my own network of informants all over the globe. I guarantee that we will have results within the next hour." They looked shocked. Just then, Lua buzzed. "Ooh, already? He must have gotten lucky." I said, and Lua nodded. I picked up the phone again. "Well?" I asked.

"He is in Eastern Asia. A few days ago, he booked a boat to Edo, Japan. That is all the information I could get. Have a nice day." The voice said, and then hung up.

I turned back to them. "He's heading for Edo, Japan." I said, with a smile.

Komui looked shocked. "All I could get was Eastern Asia in general!" He exclaimed.

"So," I asked, "When do we leave?"

* * *

**She is awesome. She has her own spy network that is better than the Order's. And she got it in two years. She's also working for the Earl. the world is most definitely doomed.**

**This is the end of the chapter. Because of the whole already-have-his-location thing, I'll be skipping a lot of the anime/manga storyline and heading straight to Edo. I'm skipping the Suman Dark thing too. So the next chapter will be where they learn she works for the Earl. **


	17. A Visit From Father, and a Plot Hatched

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter! and there will be a lemon in one or two chapters. Also, the story is nearly over. I'm thinking of ending it at the 20th chapter. Not counting the introduction.**

**I Don't own D. Gray-man**

* * *

_Tyki-_

I was sitting in my usual chair, and also as usual, I was reading a book. That is, I was, until I heard a _clack-clack_ noise and looked up to see the Earl knitting something unrecognizable. It might have been a hat. It was black, with strands of white. "..Earl?" I ventured to ask. "Is Allen coming home soon?"

He looked up. "Why do you want to know, Tyki-pon?"

I looked back down at my book. "...No reason." I said. "I think that everybody just really misses her."

He sighed, exasperated at me for some reason. "Then yes, Tyki-pon. She should be home in the next month."

My eyes lit up, and I could feel a smile making it's way onto my face, but I suppressed it and turned my face away. "I'll go tell the others," I said.

_Allen-_

Like every morning since I came to the Order, I was woken up with a sharp bite to my general- head area- from Lua. However, this morning I was feeling particularly violent, so when she did so, I hit her into the wall. My anger seemed to be getting worse the longer I stayed here, and I missed my 'family'. I got up and showered, and just as I got out of the bathroom there was a knock on my door. I wrapped the towel tighter around me and opened my door a crack to meet Lavi's eyes. They widened when they saw my current state of undress, but he flinched back when his eyes met mine. I was glaring at him. "Don't ogle, stupid rabbit. Now what do you want? I'm getting ready."

"Um. The Prime Minister of Portugal is here, and he requested to see you personally." He said to me.

My eyes lit up. "Really? Daddy's here? I need to get ready, then!" I cried joyfully, temporarily forgetting about the boy outside of my _open_ door. In my temporary memory lapse, I dropped my towel and ran to get my clothes from where I put them on the bed. I was about halfway dressed, only wearing my pants and bra, when I remembered. My face turned bright scarlet, and turned towards the door slowly. Lavi was still standing there, his face almost matching his hair, obviously trying his very best not to look at me. "oh." I murmured. "OH!" I shrieked. "LAVI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU PERVERT! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME OR SOMETHING!" I heard a rumbling noise in the distance, and my eyes widened. I quickly ran over to Lavi and pushed him into the hallway. "You deal with him. Have fun!" I hissed cheekily at him, before slamming my door closed and rushing over to finish getting ready.

_Sheryl-_

I was in the Supervisors office when I heard Allen's scream. The only words I needed to hear were 'Lavi, and pervert' before I was out the door. I quickly poked my head back in, to ask Komui, "What does Lavi look like, Spuervisor?"

He grinned at me, knowing what was going through my mind. "Lavi has short red hair, an eyepatch, and a green bandanna. Please try not to kill him, Prime Minister."

That was all I needed before I was dashing through the halls searching for my darling, beseiged daughter Allen. I arrived in her hallway, out of breath. "You..." I hissed at the boy on the floor. He backed away in fear of my glare. "YOU DEFILED MY SWEET DAUGHTER!" I screamed at him. I was in the midst of rolling around on the floor trying to strangle the perceived threat to Allen when I heard the door open and looked up. There standing with a deadpanned expression at the scene in front of her, was my beautiful second daughter! "Allen!" I cried, rushing forward to hug her. I succeeded, and all was once again right with the world.

_Allen-_

When I opened the door, I was not surprised. At all. Judging by the sounds, I had expected this. There they were, Lavi Bookman Jr., and Sheryl Camelot, the Prime Minister of Portugal, my adoptive father and the Noah of Desire, rolling around on the floor in front of my door like a couple of little boys. Then again, I supposed, they did have the mental ages of little boys. As I stepped out, Sheryl stood up and rushed to give me a hug. Knowing he would just chase me all over headquarters until he got it, I stood still and let the glomping commence. It was pretty obvious how much he had missed me. After a minute or so, Lavi made some excuses to leave. Until he was out of earshot, the glomper I call father stood up silently and watched him go.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "The Earl says that you can come home by the end of the month."

I turned towards him, shocked, tears welling in my eyes. He looked surprised that I was crying, until I hugged him. "I don't like it here. Everybody's strange, and it's so gloomy." I hesitated before adding, "the food is good, though," feeling as if I should say _something_ nice.

He looked down at me before bursting into laughter. He said to me, "Why don't we go in your room and talk?"

I nodded at him, and turned back to the door, holding it open for him. "I've kept up with my training. Only late at night, though. So no-one else sees."

He looked thoughtful. "That is a good idea. Then they won't know how skilled you really are. Oh, and about coming home."

My eyes lit up at the last part, and I waltzed over to sit on my bed, looking curiously at him. "What does the Earl want me to do?" I asked.

He smirked. "He wants you to help us set a trap for the Order. Thanks to you and Lua, Lero now knows the layout of this tower. We are going to have a battle in Edo, and let some of the wounded exorcists escape. After a few days, we are going to launch an attack here."

I looked up at him, confused. "But why not just kill them all in Edo? Wouldn't that be easier?"

He shook his head. "It'll just be more fun. Because just as the Order thinks that they have gotten the upper hand, we'll come in and demolish their headquarters."

I smiled up at him. "So will I 'turn traitor' in Edo or back here?"

"You'll break from the group on the way to Edo. Some high-level akuma will 'capture' you, and then you'll fight with us in the big battle." He explained to me.

I felt my smile turn into a smirk. "Papa, I like that plan. Imagine their faces when they realize it's me!" And I let out an amused laugh with Sheryl.

* * *

**Chapter's over. The Noah are plotting. What's the Order going to think of Allen once they realize the truth? :D**


End file.
